


Burn

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Blood, Cussing, Death, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Past Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 15:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10337236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The city looks so pretty do you wanna burn it with me? Till the skies bleed ashes and the fuckin’ skyline crashes!





	

Meeting her changed Ryan’s perception on everything. Before her, he was just the Vagabond, a ruthless killer who didn’t care what happened to himself or anyone else around him. People called the Vagabond a demon. Ryan felt like the demon most of the time. At least, until he met her.

Her name was Jack.

It was a cloudy night when Ryan met Jack. He’d been in the Vagabond suit, drinking a coke and waiting for his target to show up when she walked in. A flower shirt, shorts, and a bomber jacket clothed her and Ryan noticed her immediately. It was hard not to. The bar was a place for criminals which translated to being filled mostly with men and the women there would never have such immaculately painted nails. Jack commanded the attention of the room.

It intrigued Ryan.

A man swaggered up to her and loudly asked, “Nice jacket, sweetheart. Is it your boyfriends?”

Many in the bar laughed at that, sneering at the idea of a woman earning a bomber jacket by being a good pilot. Ryan could see through the ploy though. The men were threatened by such a sharp looking woman walking into their seedy bar. They needed to demean her and make her feel small to have a chance with her.

What Ryan didn’t see was the hostility that flashed through her eyes as she smiled at the man. After keeping his gaze for a moment, she slammed her foot down on his before kicking forward and knocking the man on his ass. Looking at her nails as if she hadn’t just knocked the man down, she said, “I’m sorry I don’t take kindly to wastes of space talking to me.”

As the man scrambled back to his feet, his buddies stood as well and pulled guns out. Ryan stood as well, ready to defend this woman just for the entertainment she had provided. Locking eyes with the woman, Ryan saw the smirk on her face as he pulled out his own gun and shot the man she had knocked down.

They had escaped together. Ryan took down most of the men before she pulled him into a car and drove them away, expertly dodging the cops and the men who followed them. It was that night that Ryan’s infatuation with her started.

It was that night Ryan earned her name… _Jacklyn Pattillo._

Love was foolish. Ryan knew that well. Not that he believed in love. Love was something idiots told to each other to make their flaws seem better. Ryan had never known love. He didn’t want it either. His parents had tossed him out as a kid. The orphanage he lived in just wanted to use him as labor. The streets he lived on only allowed him to live by fighting. Love had never come into Ryan’s life.

Maybe that was the reason he’d become the Vagabond. So he could take out that empty feeling on everyone else. Or maybe he just needed to survive. Either way Ryan… the Vagabond. They were absent of love. It didn’t matter to them.

At least until Jack came along.

After they escaped from the bar, Ryan expected to never see her again. It didn’t matter to him. At least that was what he kept telling himself. Soon Ryan found himself paying more attention to the news, not to see what they were saying about him, but to see if they spoke of Jack. Sure, enough one night the new was live covering the police chasing down a woman wearing a floral shirt expertly flying a plane after robbing a bank.

Ryan half expected them to catch her with the sheer amount of police choppers following her. She was too good for that though. The new sadly reported that she had gotten away and Ryan felt a grin spread on his face. It was impressive how good she was and Ryan was hard to impress.

Shortly after that, Ryan found her number. He had to beat it out of a man, but that didn’t matter to him. Ryan wanted to meet her again. Ryan wanted to work with her. He could see it for them, a partnership that would last for a lifetime.

Ryan called Jack and they struck up a deal. He would perform hits or assassinations and she would get them away from the police. Ryan would give her back up in a chopper by using a rocket launcher to shoot the police down. They were unstoppable. The city feared them. They were only two just two of the best. Nothing could bring them down because Ryan would kill them or Jack would escape them. It was a high Ryan had never felt before.

He didn’t mean to fall in love.

How could he not though? She was amazing and powerful and no one could bring her down. Ryan had seen her claw out a man’s eye with her nails after he tried to overpower her. She was raw and strong. A vendetta against the city that had taken so much from her. Ryan felt so drawn to her. It was strange.

Maybe it was because she didn’t know love either. Because when she was arrested accused of shooting her father for trying to rape her (her mother was the one to shoot), she was tried as an adult. Spending ten years in prison before they figured out they had wrongfully imprisoned her. They had already taken from Jack something she would never be able to get back.

The practice of sterilization was barbaric, something that had been outlawed almost everywhere. Apparently not in that city though. They took from Jack a part of her. The inmates beat her just for being younger. Jack had almost died there. So, she was determined to live and burn down the city that had taken so much of her life.

Ryan wanted to help her. He didn’t know why at first. He didn’t understand the draw to her desire to shit on a city that had wronged her. At first Ryan thought it was because he hated the city just as much.

It took him six months of being her partner to realize was it really was.

It took even longer for him to confess. It only happened because she was so brave. It made Ryan realize that he didn’t know love because he’d never received it, but because he was scared to love.

The only problem was… Ryan realized he was in love too late.

It was a heist. Ryan and Jack had joined a crew, the Fakes. It was like a second family. It was where they belonged. All of them. All six of them wanted the city to burn. Ryan just wanted to see beautiful Jack Pattillo dancing in that fire.

He didn’t understand why.

The heist should have been simple. Go in, rob a bank, get to the roof, fly away with Jack. None of the other six even needed to go. It was just Jack and Ryan running a hit for old time’s sake.

Something had gone wrong.

A bug was planted on Jack’s chopper. It caused the engines to stall in the middle of them escaping the police. There were two parachutes, but one had been punctured, shot by the police.

Ryan didn’t see it.

Jack kissed him and Ryan realized the pure love he felt for her. He realized he would do anything to keep her safe and happy. Ryan felt his heart swell for the first time in his entire fucking life. He kissed back before jumping. He thought of taking her out on a date after they escaped.

Ryan didn’t realize.

Looking back up, Ryan felt his heart drop at the sight of her gripping the wheel, trying to pull the chopper out of the dive it had started. He felt devoid of all emotions as he saw tears running down her face. The chopper crashed in a brilliant fire.

His Jack was dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Rarepairs are fun to write.


End file.
